1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fish detection signal processor which partly constitutes a fish detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fish detectors consist of a signal processor and a display unit, and they are generally packaged inseparably within a case. In the sea, lakes and large rivers, leisure fishing by use of a leisure boat is gaining the popularity in recent years. On such occasions, hobbyists are urged to use a ultrasonic fish detector, but the apparatus is too expensive to become prevalent. The expensiveness of conventional fish detectors is mainly attributable to the use of a costly display unit. By the way, home television sets are prevalent remarkably in recent years, and many families own a plurality of television sets and even have an RGB graphics monitor oriented to personal computers. It is also a reality that a growing number of leisure boats are equipped with a television set from the beginning.